The murders of Hogwarts
by Papagonz
Summary: Harry is now threatened by this serial killer who has managed to enter Hogwarts and his fellow mates start getting killed..R and R plz.
1. the voice

PS:This is set at the fifth year of Harry so it´s not a children-killing spree...Its a teen-killing spree like nay other slasher flick.NO children abuse.  
  
  
  
It was night at Privet Drive...The cold wind chilled and the lamp post were dim.The Dursley´s have always live on this little neighborhood.They´re house was a little bigger now since Mr.Dursley´s company was going well.Most of it was for Dudley(He complained about his room being to small for him now.).Dudley sat at the couch of the tv room.He looled quiet different now.Looks like the diet had paid,he looked les round,not very slim,but still had managed at list some 40 pounds.He sat watching "Charlie´s angels."on dvd format.He had a phone on a hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other.EXTRA BUTTER.  
  
"So did you managed to still your mum´s car?"  
  
He asked.A smile came to his face.  
  
"Great!!! so we´ll go over to Miranda´s party at..."  
  
Looks at his clock  
  
"9:30 P.M....No it´s not late!...Ok well bye!"  
  
Hen hung up,put the cordless phone on a coffee table in front were he rested his feet.He proceeded munching large chunks of popcorn.And the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?...No!Don´t bail!...No we are going! ...Okay bye."  
  
He makes a frustate sigh.The phone rangs again.  
  
"Phil just get on the fu..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It wasn´t Phil it was another person.It had a deep scruffy voice and very deep toned.Dudley looked confused.  
  
"Uh...Hello."  
  
He said.Then proceeded.  
  
"Uh who is this?"  
  
"...Tell me your name I´ll tell you mine..."  
  
What the hell? Dudley thought.He hesitated and said it.  
  
"Dudley."  
  
A small chuckle came from the voice.  
  
"Dudley eh? sounds like the name of a spoiled brat."  
  
Dudley was a little scared so he hung up.He took a deep breath and maked himself comfortable on the couch and continued watching the movie...RING!...RING...Dudkey picked up the phone without no sign of fear.  
  
"Hel..."  
  
"Hey! We haven´t finished..."  
  
"...Who is this?"  
  
Dudley asked.  
  
"Marcus is that you? God I swear you gave me a hell of a fri.."  
  
"I´m not Marcus...I just need some information." "...Ookay...what do you want?"  
  
"Were is your cousin?"  
  
He went a little scared by the thought of him.  
  
"I-I have no idea.."  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
The voice was getting menacing so he hung up.He was shaking now.He camly went to his front door and checked the locks.Then he went to the french- doors that lead to the patio.When the phone rang.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
He said under his breath...He looked at the phone ringing and picked it from the coffee table.He so didn´t want it was that guy again.  
  
"Hel-."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Again it was him.Dudley wiped a tear from his eyes.  
  
"I told you I don´t know...DIAL SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
He hung up.Checked the doors,Then went to the kitchen for a Coca-Cola.Again it rang.He had just had it he would not be intimidated.  
  
"LISTEN ASSHOLE!"  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!YOU HANG ONCE MORE AND I´LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE A PIG!"  
  
Dudley´s heart sank.He cried silently with his voice a little squeaky.  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"More of a game really...Can you handle that...Fatty?"  
  
Oh god...He was watching him.He ranned onto every door and window and shut it hard.He looked at a window in direction to the patio.He tried to sound menacing but failed.  
  
"If-if you don´t...Bugger...Off i´ll call the police!"  
  
"Try it."  
  
He hung up and rapidly tried to dial but it ringed and he screamed and threw the phone as if it was a snake.He crouched behind the couch on a little space that went against the wall.It kept ringing until it stopped.Then a beep was heard.  
  
"Hi you just reached the Dursley´s.Leave your message at the beep!" a long beep was heard.Then that hateful voice again...  
  
"Pick up the phone Dudley...Come on pick it...Pick up the phone you FAT BAST-."  
  
Dudley crouched up to the phone and finally reached it.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He screamed crying madly.  
  
"PLEASE...Leave me alone..."  
  
"I will...I just need that information."  
  
"I DON´T KNOW..."  
  
"YOUR life depends on it!"  
  
He quickly started to regain his memories.And a name popped to his head.  
  
"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS!"  
  
He screamed loudly with a sudden relief.The man chuckled.  
  
"Not so fast tubster.Now tell me how to get there."  
  
His heart sank deeper.He had never went to leave Harry for his freak class.He didn´t know what to say.  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"Oh Dudley i´m sorry! I just hope you can run fast!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly a large statue came flying SHATTERING THE FRENCH DOORS.Dudley screamed and ran fr his life.He went to the kitchen and taked out of a drawer a large butcher knife.He was trembling with fear.He looked out the door trying to see a sign of him.A BLACK CLOAK PASSED BY.Dudley couldn´t scream.He thought it was the end of his life.Cautiously he moved against the door on the left which lead to the patio.He opened slowly but a loud screech came out of it.Quickly he went out and shut it with a loud BAM! And ducked.He could feel him being around the kitchen.There was a screeching from inside.Dudley wanted to look who it was and he couldn´t resist himself and let a small portion of his head rised until it was at eye-level with the window...There was nobody.Suddenly he thought he was safe and pulled himslef up to his feet.WHEN A BLACK FIGURE CAME SMASHING THROUGH THE WINDOW!.It caught Dudley and pulled him hard to the ground!.Dudley got up and tried to run fast to the street but it was too late.The figure was behind him and stabbed a dagger on his back.Dudley couldn´t scream.He just felt pain of a thousand screams and he couldn´t scream.He went down.He landed on his back when the figure came back he tried to kick him away only to get gutted on the stomach.He couldn´t move.He jsut lied with his mouth open as the figure rised his dagger.And he started to go delusional.  
  
"Hogwart´shogwat´s...Harry..."  
  
And in an instant the dagger was on his chest.He died,eyes open.  
  
Mr. and Mrs.Dudley where driving on the street arriving at their house.Suddenly Mrs.Dursley went grimace.She went out of the car and saw that the front door was torn down.She started running,in heels,to the house  
  
"DUDLEY DUDLEY!"  
  
"What in bloody hell happened here?"  
  
Said Mr.Dursley.  
  
"DUDLEY DUDLEEEEY!"  
  
Mrs.Dursley entered the house and screamed so horrible it maked the hair of a cat rise.Mr.Dursley arrived and felt his dinner on his throat.Dudley was hanging on the chandelier of the main hall with his organs inside-out. 


	2. Walk to the bathroom

Harry lied on his bed.He was wrapped in blankets as the chilly wind of the night covered him.He looked scornfully at the ceiling with a little sight.The he got out of bed and went down to the common room.He sat at a very elegant chair and looked at the roaring fire.It´s colors were hypnotizing but he just was on his thoughts.The creak of a door was heard and he looked to his left.A girl with bushy hair in her gown came yawning before sighting him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hullo Hermione."  
  
She rubbed her eyes and made a struggled for her voice not to sound groggy.  
  
"What are you doing here? It must be around three in the morning."  
  
"Just came to look at the fire...What are you doing?"  
  
"Downstairs to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh ok...Carry on then."  
  
He gave her a smile which she replied she started to walk to the portrait hole and turn around.  
  
"You know I could use some company on the corridors."  
  
"...Were´s Crookshanks?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He said and suddenly got the message.  
  
"OH!Oh you want m-Well Ok."  
  
He got up and went beside her they both went out the the hole and into the dark corridors.She hold up her wand and said...  
  
"Lumos."  
  
At the very tip of the wand a light engulfed it.It covered good portion of the corridors.She yawned a little and tried to carry a conversation.  
  
"So...What were you thinking about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He said a little groggily.He now felt pretty sleepy.  
  
"I said what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh! Uh...Lots of stuff."  
  
"Really?Like what?Cho?"  
  
"What n-NO!"  
  
She laughed silently.  
  
"I´m kidding!(Sniggers a bit)So what were you actually thinking?"  
  
"Well uh...This nightmare."  
  
"Oh god!Does it involve you-know-who?!"  
  
"No,no,no,no...It was about Dudley."  
  
"Wow...That´s weird...Does it involve him eating you?"  
  
She said jokingly.He faked a laugh. "You´re not very good at faking you know."  
  
"Well it has indeed worked for me."  
  
They smiled at each other.They reach the girl´s bathroom and Hermione enters.She closes the door and Harry puts himself against the wall and slides to the floor.He closes his eyes sleepily,his head tilts a little,he suddenly widens his eyes and shakes himself trying not to get asleep.  
  
Sudennly he notices something.A dark figure at the end of the corridor far far to the left.It is standing there cloaked by shadows.His fear rises a little but calms himself,gets up and starts walking slowly at it.The figure still stands there as Harry keeps walking up to it.He looked behind him to see if Hermione had come out and as he turned it was gone.No sight of it.He looked left and right hoping to get a glimpse of him.Nothing.He shrugged and turned around and hit someone!he lets a small shout out and looked at the person.Snape.  
  
"My,my Potter what are we doing here? Another case I presume?"  
  
"I-I-I was-."  
  
"Accompanying me to the bathroom."  
  
Hermione was walking up to them.She grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him away off Snape.  
  
"Let´s go."  
  
They started walking away when Snape´s voice boomed on the corridor´s echoes.  
  
"You know Potter..."  
  
Harry looked back at him,rolling his eyes.And continued walking,ignoring him.  
  
"...curiosity killed the cat."  
  
They stopped and looked at him.He smiled evilly and started walking away with his cloak fluttering.Harry and Hermione proceeded walking.  
  
"Don´t listen to him."  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"He´s just talking rubbish."  
  
They went up to their room and got some sleep for tomorrow was another day of their lives. 


End file.
